


Копия

by Ashatrychka



Series: Октябрьский сборник [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Clones, Darktober, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Out of Character, Replicants, Sci-Fi - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Цель жизни Рей - служить.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Октябрьский сборник [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Копия

Инцидент произошел на обеде. Обычно Рей не покидала отведенную им зону, но в этот раз она уронила брошь, которую показывала Финну, а какой-то идиот случайно пнул ее ногой, и она улетела аж на другой конец столовой. Рей воровато огляделась и прошмыгнула между столов, перейдя невидимую границу. Было ещё рано, и альфы не пришли. Брошь поблескивала под одним из столов — хотя, какая это брошь, дурацкая безделушка из остатков медной проволоки, которую Рей смастерила своими руками. Но Рей она казалась красивой. Финну тоже, он похвалил ее и сказал, что у нее есть талант видеть необычное в обычном.

Рей присела на корточки, дотянулась до броши и встала, держа ее на ладони. Она просто сделала шаг назад. Она даже не врезалась в него — просто заступила дорогу.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Рей резко обернулась. Ее глаза расширились от испуга, руки вытянулись по швам, и она выпрямилась — условный рефлекс. Кайло Рен стоял прямо перед ней, держа поднос в руках. Черный комбинезон облегал его тело, выгодно подчеркивая мускулы и ширину плеч, гораздо изящнее, плотнее подогнанный к телу, чем то, что носила Рей. Кайло Рен выделялся в нем посреди белоснежной столовой, как чернильное пятно. Где-то позади него дрейфовали ещё шесть таких же пятен, но сейчас Рей смотрела только на Рена.

— Простите, альфа! — выпалила она. — Я ухожу.

Кайло еле заметно кивнул ей, и Рей повернулась, чтобы уйти. Толчок в спину был неожиданным и сильным — Рей пролетела сквозь проход и врезалась в пустой стол, сдвинув его. Казалось, что все в столовой замерли, уставившись на нее, и Рей неловко выпрямилась и поспешила к своему месту, глядя под ноги.

Рен говорил негромко, но она его прекрасно слышала:

— Знай своё место, бета.

Он имел на это право, кажется. Он был альфой, совершенной версией, во всем превосходящей Рей. У него даже было собственное имя — Рей свое придумала сама, старалась особо об этом не распространяться, и для всех была лишь Семьсот двадцать восьмой.

Кайло Рен в своем роде был уникален — правда, когда Рей сказала об этом Финну (ее другу, который работал в секции обслуживания коммуникаций и с которым они общались достаточно близко, чтобы Рей рассказала, какое имя она выбрала) он заметил, что это лишь до тех пор, пока линейку Кайло Ренов не поставят на поток. Тогда он станет одним из многих.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас он был единственным образцом.

Созданный из генетического материала Бена Соло, более сильный, более умный, с великолепным зрением, слухом, здоровьем, Кайло Рен был пригоден для любой работы. Рей было интересно, кто такой этот Бен Соло и где его беты, но узнать ей было негде. Сама она, как и сотни других, была сделана из генетического материала Киры Палпатин.

Иногда Рей задумывалась о других, таких как она, работающих в школах и детских садах, рассказывающих детям о доброте и справедливости императрицы Палпатин, моющих полы в домах, лежащих на кроватях в борделях, в ожидании клиентов. Финн рассказывал, что когда императрица узнала о том, что значительная часть ее реплик ушла в бордели, она рассмеялась и сказала: «Пусть хоть так эти бедные ублюдки смогут прикоснуться к совершенству!»

Иногда Рей смотрела на себя в зеркало и не могла поверить, что у нее и императрицы одно лицо. Видя Киру Палпатин по головизору, Рей искренне восхищалась ее красотой. Она была прекрасна. Ее обожали.

«Именно поэтому, — заметил Финн как-то, — так и не выпустили альфа-реплику. Никто не должен быть лучше совершенства».

Это было настолько близко к крамоле, что Рей попросила его замолчать. Пусть они тогда работали на нижних технических уровнях башни Первого Ордена, где не было камер, но все-таки.

Рей восхищалась императрицей. Иногда она пыталась повторить ее жесты или походку, но все это было не то. Кира Палпатин была Кирой Палпатин, неповторимым оригиналом. Рей же… Рей была обычной бетой без имени, лишь с серийным номером. Когда-то она мечтала попасть в личную свиту императрицы, но, увы, этой чести удостоились другие номера.

Финну не нравилось такое отношение к правительнице. Более того, иногда он смел открыто критиковать какие-то ее действия!

— Ты думаешь, она хороший человек, — сказал он однажды и показал Рей жуткое фото на своем паде: избитая и переломанная бета, голова откинута, лицо залито кровью, глаза закатились. — Это одна из ее личных реплик. Это Кира с ней сотворила. У нее их сотни, и она делает с ними все, что пожелает. Меняет их, как перчатки.

Рей не поверила. Про себя она решила, что это пропаганда республиканцев, но Финну об этом говорить не стала. Она любила императрицу, и знала, что императрица любит их всех — даже таких реплик, как она.

Инцидент в столовой забылся быстро всеми, кроме Рей. Ей было обидно, но жизнь такова — она бета, он альфа. Ему можно.

Но Рей казалось, что даже люди обращались с бетами вежливее, чем некоторые альфы.

А потом Семнадцатая рассказала Рей потрясающую новость (они вдвоем были единственными репликами из одной линии на весь комплекс и хорошо между собой общались): Кайло Рен и другие шесть реплик разных линий, объединенных под одним именем «Рен», станут частью личной охраны Киры Палпатин. Она уже назвала их «своими рыцарями Рен» в коротком обращении к работникам комплекса, когда приезжала проверить и оценить качество продукции. Это было восхитительно. Они видели ее живьем! Как жаль, что Рей не знала — может, получилось бы в этот день отпроситься ненадолго и взглянуть на императрицу хотя бы издалека!

— Кто знает, — заметила Семнадцатая, — может они останутся уникальными моделями. Императрице пристало владеть только уникальными вещами.

Рей согласилась. Они еще поговорили про императрицу, посмотрели ее новые фото с открытия верфей, обсудили все-все: платья, макияж, спутников, а потом разошлись каждая на свою работу.

Чудесно. Вот же повезло Кайло Рену. Рей почувствовала укол зависти к нему. Он будет видеть императрицу каждый день. Может еще и останется уникальной моделью.

И, будто ее мысли прочитав, Кайло Рен появился в коридоре, который Рей трудолюбиво отмывала вместе с дроидом-уборщиком. Дроид ездил и мыл пол, а Рей следила за его работой, переключала режимы и изредка каталась, сидя на нем верхом из чистого озорства. У нее с собой были еще и обыкновенные губки, тряпки и средства для уборки, но это было на крайний случай, если дроид не мог справиться. В стерильно-белых коридорах верхних уровней башни обычно такой лютой грязи не водилось, то ли дело внизу, где Рей работала с Финном.

Кайло Рен остановился, и Рей притормозила дроида, пропуская альфу вперед. Она заметила, что он смотрит на ее брошь и ощутила абсурдное желание прикрыть ее. Украшения не были под запретом. Просто у большинства реплик их не было — у них вообще почти не было своих вещей, все выдавал «Первый орден».

Кайло Рен не уходил.

— Значит, ты уборщица, Семьсот двадцать восьмая, — заметил он с каким-то странным выражением на лице, будто его это забавляло и отвращало одновременно.

— Нет, альфа. Не только. Еще я помогаю ремонтными службам, — отозвалась Рей.

Кайло Рен некоторое время смотрел на нее, а потом вдруг плюнул на пол. Просто взял и плюнул, ни с того ни с сего. Рей застыла в недоумении, а он посмотрел на нее со слабой ухмылкой и приказал:

— Убирай.

Рей хотела бы спросить, зачем он это сделал, но она не смела. И просто направила дроида обратно к свежевымытому участку пола, где теперь красовался плевок. Противно.

— Нет, — остановил ее Рен, и Рей уставилась на него в недоумении. — Руками. Бери тряпку и отмывай руками.

Рей моргнула, но не пошевелилась.

— Что такое? — спросил Рен. — Ты же бета. Ты должна исполнять приказы.

— Да, альфа, — отозвалась Рей. Она с трудом сглотнула пересохшим горлом и добавила:

— Но и ты не человек.

Она не хотела его оскорбить, а всего лишь напомнить, что он реплика, как и она. Да, лучше, но реплика. Реплики исполняют приказы людей и вышестоящих реплик — как, например, работавшего с ними По-Третьего, который был замом главного электрика. Кайло Рен не был для нее вышестоящим. Собственно, пока он был для нее никем.

Что-то дрогнуло в лице Рена, и в следующую секунду он стащил Рей с дроида и прижал к стене, держа за горло. Он двигался быстро, почти неуловимо. Его пальцы стиснули шею Рей, и она сипло и часто задышала, конвульсивно сглатывая. Он мог убить ее. Он мог сломать ей шею, ведь она всего лишь бета, и она оскорбила его. Даже если не собиралась.

— Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что ты такой же как я, — выдавил Рей.

— Я _не такой же как ты_ , — процедил Рен. Он приблизился свое лицо к ее и добавил: — Не путай основополагающие понятия.

Он отпустил Рей и отступил. Рей сползла по стене, ощупывая горло и не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Вытирай, — повторил Рен свой приказ, и Рей подчинялась. Опустившись на колени, она вымыла плевок и протерла пол еще раз, и застыла, глядя перед собой. Она не поднимала взгляда и видела лишь ноги Рена в ботинках, похожих на армейские. Прошуршав, на пол перед Рей упала какая-то бумажка.

— И подбери мусор. Похоже, тебе нравится в нем копаться.

Рей сжала губы и ничего не ответила. Рен ушел: его ноги исчезли из ее поля зрения, и только когда шаги за ее спиной стихли, Рей обернулась. Он ушел. Тогда она поднялась и заставила дроида сделать дополнительный круг по этому месту.

***

Семнадцатая погибла, упав с огромной высоты, практически из-под самого купола главного холла, пролетела несколько сотен метров и разбилась о мраморный пол внизу у фонтанов. Она должна была проверять освещение, и непонятно было, почему с ней не было дроида, почему страховка не была надета.

Вокруг сразу собралась толпа: работники, посетители, клиенты, все они сгрудились вокруг, на некотором расстоянии. Финн не пустил Рей в первые ряды, и они наблюдали издалека. Толком ничего было видно, и Рей была этому рада. Она не могла представить Семнадцатую мертвой. Не могла вообразить лицо, почти копию ее собственного, залитое кровью. Она не могла поверить, что Семнадцатая больше никогда с ней не заговорит. Никогда.

 _Никогда_.

Финн незаметно сжал ее руку, а Рей даже не могла заплакать. Ее губы кривились, но эмоции словно пропали, будто все ухнуло в какую-то яму, и она сама оказалась где-то там на дне.

— Чего еще следовало ожидать от беты? Даже дроиды умнее их.

Эмоции вернулись так быстро и внезапно, что Рей не сумела совладать с собой. Гнев, чистый и окрыляющий, захватил ее. Резко развернувшись на голос, Рей направилась туда, на ходу ускоряясь. В Кайло Рена она почти врезалась, толкнув его, и он не удержался на ногах.

Склонившись над ним, Рей рявкнула:

— Это была Семнадцатая! И она одна была лучше десяти таких, как ты!

Ее оттащили раньше, чем альфа среагировал: когда он поднялся на ноги, в его движениях появилась какая-то опасная гибкость, и толпа вокруг него поредела, остались лишь другие альфы. Финн держал Рей, а она все рвалась обратно, желая вбить в голову этому отвратительному альфе, что Семнадцатая _погибла_ , а он смеет говорить такое!..

— Тише, Рей, тише, — уговаривал ее Финн, уводя подальше.

Он сказал, что им необходимо доделать работу и отвел Рей на нижние уровни, туда, где местами было грязно, местами плохо пахло, а кое-где и света не было. Там, усевшись на трубу, пока Финн разбирался, где тут протекает вода, в компании дроидов, Рей постепенно пришла в себя. А, остыв немного, Рей почувствовала стыд.

— Прости, — сказала она Финну. — Я сорвалась. Просто… И ты назвал меня по имени при всех.

— Никто не слышал, — успокоил ее Финн. — И ты должна собой гордиться, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Уложила альфу на лопатки.

— Он просто не ожидал, — пробормотала Рей, отводя взгляд.

Она принялась за работу вместе с Финном, несмотря на то, что он предложил ей посидеть еще, но ее мысли снова и снова возвращались к Семнадцатой. И в какой-то момент Рей просто опустилась на колени и горько заплакала, до конца осознав, что Семнадцатая покинула их навсегда.

***

У Рей и у Семнадцатой были свои маленькие комнаты. Первый Орден мог себе позволить распределять реплик по отдельным комнатам, а в некоторых местах они все спали в общих спальнях. Рей довелось жить с Семнадцатой, и ей это совершенно не понравилось. Семнадцатая ужасно храпела. Рей задумалась, храпит ли она сама. Храпит ли императрица? Нет, даже думать о таком было кощунственно. Допустим, если императрица и храпит… Она наверняка не храпит. Она может позволить себе все, операцию на носоглотке, да даже новые органы вместо больных. Но они ей не нужны. У императрицы идеальное здоровье.

А Семнадцатой теперь нет.

Рей застыла на пороге ее комнаты, оглядываясь. Комната почти не отличалась от ее, отличался тот небольшой набор личных вещей, которые были у реплик. Что-то, что им могли подарить или что они могли найти. Тут была забавная фигурка, скрученная Рей из проволоки для Семнадцатой. Картинки, вырезанные откуда-то и приклеенные на стены. Все то, что скоро отправится в мусор вслед за ее телом.

Рей присела на кровать, оглядываясь. Они с Семнадцатой не были идентичны. Рей заплетала волосы в три пучка, Семнадцатая в один. У Рей был шрам на коленке, а у Семнадцатой много родинок на руках, потому что она два года провела с рабочими, работавшими снаружи под жарким солнцем и постоянно носила комбинезон с закатанными рукавами. Семнадцатая обожала красивые картинки и пыталась рисовать сама, и Рей нравилось, как у нее получалось.

Может быть, стоит взять один из ее рисунков на память? Рей выдвинула ящик из-под кровати. Она хранила там инструменты, а Семнадцатая, как оказалось, белье. Среди однотипных белых и серых трусов и топов Рей заметила яркое голубое кружево. Чуть нахмурившись, она подцепила кружево пальцами и вытащила из кучи вещей кружевное бюстье. Кто-то достал это для Семнадцатой. Кто-то подарил ей это, и она носила его. Возможно даже перед тем, кто дарил…

Зашипела, открываясь, дверь, и Рей уронила бюстье обратно в ящик и торопливо задвинула его ногой. В комнату заглянул По-Третий, и Рей заметила, как он вздрогнул, увидев ее.

— Это всего лишь я. — Рей улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла несчастной. — Хотела взять что-нибудь на память, прежде чем все выкинут.

По-Третий кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я… тоже.

Он медленно прошел по комнате — она была такая маленькая, что пересечь ее можно было парой шагов — и остановился перед полкой.

— Ты для нее это сделала? — спросил По-Третий, указывая на фигурку из проволоки — маленького барашка, Рей видела их на картинках и по голо-тв.

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Мы когда-то хотели попасть в зоопарк. Посмотреть на настоящих животных, а не на биоконструкты.

Внезапно, она поняла, что плачет. Слезы полились сами собой, словно кто-то открыл кран. Рей закрыла лицо руками и всхлипнула.

— Мне ее не хватает, — выдавила она.

Рей почувствовала, как прогнулся матрас рядом, а потом По-Третий обнял ее за плечи.

— Мне тоже, — сказал он, и Рей показалось, что он тоже плачет.

***

Надеясь подбодрить Рей, Финн рассказал, что императрица снова собирается посетить их комплекс. Должно быть, ей очень сильно понравились ее новые рыцари, что она проведывала их так часто. Финн даже предложил сходить посмотреть на ее прибытие и сказал, что отпросит Рей у руководства — а Рей знала, что он ни за что бы не согласился на такое без существенного повода.

Сначала Рей хотела отказаться. Это напомнило ей о Семнадцатой. Как же было бы хорошо, если бы Семнадцатая была тут! Они бы пошли вместе, волнуясь, рассматривали бы императрицу Палпатин издалека, и неделю бы обсуждали все, что увидели.

Рей вдруг поняла, что без Семнадцатой ей уже не интересно, во что одета императрица Палпатин и как она выглядит. Теперь, когда она не могла поговорить об этом с Семнадцатой, так мало смысла стало в разглядывании фотографий и голограмм.

Но увидеть императрицу живьем удается может быть раз в жизни, особенно, если твоя жизнь коротка, как у всякой реплики. И Рей согласилась.

Они заняли наблюдательную позицию у одного из огромных окон, откуда было видно посадочную площадку и рыцарей, выстроившихся там ровной шеренгой в ожидании: прямые спины, черные закрытые комбинезоны. Рядом стоял кто-то из руководства: некоторых Рей знала, других видела впервые. Даже сам Сноук был там.

Наконец флаер императрицы опустился на площадку. Она вышла оттуда в сопровождении охраны и секретарей, подала руку встречающему ее Сноуку. Рей прижалась к транспаристилу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ее. Да, вживую она казалась более похожей на своих реплик. То есть, конечно, это они были похожи на нее. Делегация двинулась к комплексу, и Рей увидела, как императрица подозвала к себе Кайло Рена, чтобы он шел с ней рядом. Рей не было видно его лица, зато на видела, как императрица опирается на его руку. Должно быть, на ее высоких каблуках действительно было неудобно ходить.

— Он ей явно нравится, — заметил Финн. Понизив голос, он добавил: — Нашла себе новую игрушку.

Рей не стала ничего ему говорить. Когда императрица и ее люди скрылись в комплексе, Рей и Финн вернулись к работе.

Императрица провела в комплексе почти полдня, всюду таская с собой почётный эскорт в виде Ренов, даже на обеде и во время короткого отдыха, и только вечером улетела. Ее отлета Рей не видела: они весь день маялись с проводкой на нижних уровнях башни, которые были построены очень давно. По-Третий прислал им на помощь кучу дроидов, но работа все равно поглотила остаток дня. Поднявшись наверх, Рей подумала, что даже есть ей не хочется — поскорее бы вымыться и лечь спать. Если бы Семнадцатая была здесь, Рей могла бы зайти к ней, но теперь башня словно опустела.

Большинство реплик сейчас были на ужине, а сотрудники из дневной смены уже ушли домой. Рей неторопливо шагала в сторону своего сектора, когда из-за поворота навстречу вышла фигура в черном. Кайло Рен был мрачен, и выглядел он совсем не как бравый альфа. Если бы это был кто-то другой, Рей бы сказала, что он выглядит подавленным. Но заметив Рей, альфа оживился. Это было злое оживление, и Рей непроизвольно замедлила шаг. Но альфа прошел мимо, и Рей уж было собралась поспешить к себе, как в спину ей донеслось.

— Значит, называешь себя «Рей»? — в его голосе было столько презрения, что в нем можно было утопить целый город.

Рей остановилась. Он все-таки услышал, как Финн звал ее тогда.

— Ты просто бета с порядковым номером, — продолжил Кайло Рен. — Не выдумывай себе лишнего.

Рей круто развернулась к нему. Злость закипела в ней: она вспомнила, как Рен отозвался о погибшей Семнадцатой. Как толкнул ее, хотя она ничего не сделала.

— Я слышала радостную новость, что императрица выбрала вас, Ренов, в качестве личной охраны, — пропела Рей елейным голосом. Смена тона явно удивила альфу, и поэтому, когда Рей продолжила своим настоящим, злым голосом, это подействовало на него как удар: — Надеюсь, ты разозлишь ее, и она изрежет тебя, как своих реплик, переломает тебе все кости и выбросит… — Рей намеренно сделала паузу, наслаждаясь реакцией Рена, — как мусор. А ей потом сделают нового.

Его лицо потемнело от гнева. Прежде, чем он сделал шаг к ней, Рей поняла, что надо бежать, развернулась и опрометью бросилась по коридору, надеясь добраться до своей комнаты раньше, чем Рен ее догонит. Но альфа нагнал ее почти сразу. Рен схватил ее за ворот комбинезона, и он врезался Рей в горло, не давая вздохнуть. Кайло Рен дернул ее назад, развернул к себе и ударил по лицу внешней стороной ладони. Голова Рей мотнулась. Во рту стало солоно. Рен ударил ее еще раз, коротко, открытой ладонью, и Рей поняла, что он намеренно целил ей в губы. Она замахнулась, пытаясь ударить его в ответ, но Рен легко перехватил ее руки, и сжал запястья с такой силой, что Рей вскрикнула. Ей казалось, что ее кости сейчас затрещат, от боли из глаз брызнули слезы, а голос взлетел до высочайшей ноты — а Рен продолжал стискивать ее руки.

— Что происходит?

Кайло Рен отпустил ее в ту же секунду, едва прозвучал вопрос, и вытянулся, как солдат на построении. Рей покачнулась, ее руки бессильно обвисли. В запястьях пульсировала боль, они не желали шевелиться, и Рей казалось, что если попробовать, то теперь их можно будет разворачивать в любую сторону, ведь костей там точно не осталось.

Она посмотрела на своего нежданного спасителя — и замерла, вытянувшись так же, как и Рен.

Это был Сноук. Создатель. Тот, кто создал каждую реплику их линий.

Взгляд Сноука скользнул по Рей, задержавшись на секунду на ее руках, а потом переместился на Кайло Рена.

— Кайло?

— Она выдумала себе имя! — сказал Кайло Рен со злостью и искренним возмущением в голосе. Он звучал, как обиженный ребенок — двух метров ростом, легко гнущий пальцами гвозди.

— Неужели? — Сноук посмотрел на Рей. — И какое же имя, номер семьсот двадцать восемь?

— Р… Рей, — выдавила Рей. Это конец. Создатель наверняка не обрадуется.

Сноук же усмехнулся и склонил голову на бок.

— Неужели этим она заслужила побои, Кайло? — Длинный палец Сноука коснулся разбитой губы Рей.

Кайло Рен сжал губы и покачал головой.

— Не обижай мою хорошую девочку, — Сноук погладил Рей по голове. — Все мои реплики хорошие девочки и мальчики… В отличие от оригиналов.

— А кем был Бен Соло? — спросила Рей. Она с трудом могла представить себе человека, который был бы хуже Кайло Рена. В другое время она бы никогда не решилась задать такой вопрос — в другое время создатель ее бы просто не заметил.

Сноук криво улыбнулся и снова погладил Рей по волосам.

— Не забивай этим свою голову… Рей, так ведь? — сказал он. — Вам незачем знать историю. Кайло, — он посмотрел на альфу. — Будь готов, когда императрица призовет тебя. Чего бы она от тебя ни потребовала.

Он двинулся дальше по коридору, шелестя полами длинного халата, а Рей и Кайло остались стоять друг напротив друга.

— Если я буду служить императрице хорошо, — еле слышно процедил Кайло, почти не разжимая губ, — я могу попросить ее, чтобы тебя перевели ко мне.

Он посмотрел на Рей в упор.

— А альфы служат хорошо. Зато бет никто не считает.

Спина у Рей покрылась мурашками. В другой ситуации обещание забрать реплику из башни могло выглядеть как чудо. В исполнении Рена это выглядело угрозой — ею и было.

Рей справилась со страхом и как можно более равнодушно ответила:

— Посмотрим.

Они разошлись в разные стороны. Рей дождалась, пока свернет за угол, и бросилась по коридору бегом. До самой комнаты. Она боялась, что Рен передумает и нагонит ее снова.

***

Должно быть императрице не терпелось увидеть своих рыцарей в работе. Как иначе объяснить, что буквально через несколько дней на посадочной площадке опустился флаер, откуда вышел один из ее личных помощников (Рей не знала точно, но этот мужчина часто мелькает рядом с Ней в новостях) императрицы — высокий и худощавый, с рыжими волосами. Его сопровождали две помощницы-реплики, брюнетка и блондинка, почти одинакового роста, в одинаковой одежде. Рей знала эти линейки, но ни одна из таких реплик с ней еще не работала.

Они недолго пробыли у создателя, и очень скоро Сноук и Кайло Рен лично провожали их обратно к флаеру. Финн и Рей тогда возвращались после наружных работ, тепло укутанные и увешанные веревками с зацепами и страховочной сбруей — чтобы не сдуло порывом ветра.

— Он не выглядит осчастливленным, — заметил Финн, кивнув на Рена. Кажется, уже все знали, что императрица хочет их себе побыстрее.

— Он просто не умеет радоваться, — бросила Рей.

Рен выглядел мрачным, и она этому только порадовалась. Жизнь несправедлива, и очень скоро этот злой альфа увидит целый мир вместе с императрицей… Но хотя бы Рей с ним больше не встретится.

— Да нет, — Финн задумчиво посмотрел на уходящих альфу и создателя. — На его месте я бы тоже не сильно радовался.

В этот момент Рей подумала, что вполне может задать Финну вопрос, который давно ее беспокоил. Он наверняка смог бы ответить.

— Финн, а кто такой Бен Соло? — спросила Рей. — Кто послужил образцом для Кайло Рена?

Финн слегка озадачился. Он отвел взгляд, хмурясь.

— Понимаешь, — начал он, — это политика… Нужно знать всю историю, так сразу и не объяснишь.

— Он был плохим человеком? — спросила Рей.

— Да, несомненно, — быстро ответил Финн. Но Рей знала его достаточно хорошо, а еще помнила, что они на верхних уровнях, где полно камер.

Ей так и не удалось узнать у Финна, кто такой Бен Соло.

Прошел день.

Пришел вечер.

Работники разошлись по домам, ночная смена — по своим местам. Реплики разошлись по своим крохотным комнатам, чтобы завтра по сигналу подняться и пойти на работу снова.

В комнате Рей не было окон — их вообще не было ни у кого из реплик. В десять вечера освещение автоматически сменялось на более тусклое, и Рей могла выключить его совсем, если хотела. Но ей нравилось лежать на кровати, закинув руки за голову в полутьме. Иногда она зажигала самодельный ночник и рассматривала тени, отбрасываемые на потолок и стены, и пыталась разглядеть в них что-то.

Но сегодня все пошло не по привычному расписанию. Примерно полчаса спустя после перехода на ночной режим в дверь кто-то постучал. Рей села на кровати, недоуменно глядя на дверь. Кто бы это мог быть? После смерти Семнадцатой Рей ни с кем не общалась близко.

Стук повторился, и Рей слезла с кровати и направилась к двери. Она уже переоделась ко сну, но переодеваться обратно было бы слишком долго. Вдруг это что-то важное. Помедлив немного, Рей нажала на кнопку открытия и склонила голову на бок, наблюдая, как дверь отползает в сторону.

К тому, кого она увидит за ней, Рей оказалась не готова. Она судорожно вздохнула и непроизвольно сделала шаг назад, столкнувшись взглядом с Кайло Реном.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — страх зазвучал в ее голосе, и Кайло Рен это заметил.

Его самодовольная ухмылка стала жестче. Он сделал шаг вперед, и Рей отпрянула, не сразу сообразив закрыть дверь. И когда дверь закрылась за спиной Кайло Рена, запечатав их внутри, Рей почувствовала отвратительную слабость в ногах.

— Ты уже знаешь, что я стану личным охранником императрицы, — заметил Рен. — Но мне, чтобы хорошо выполнять свои обязанности, необходимо практиковаться. Подготовиться.

Он долгим взглядом окинул Рей — от пальцев босых ног до лица, будто отмечал каждую складку на ее мешковатой пижаме.

— Разве это не в моих интересах, чтобы ты плохо выполнял свои обязанности? — парировала Рей, хотя ей было жутко. В ее комнате не было камер. Он мог бы запросто убить ее тут, никто бы не обнаружил это до утра.

— Конечно, — согласился Рен. — Но неужели тебе хочется, чтобы императрица огорчилась?

Его слова подействовало на Рей как ушат холодной воды. Мысль о том, чтобы своими действиями, пусть и косвенными, огорчить императрицу, была непереносима. Рей была создана, чтобы служить, а наивысшей точкой служения, было служение императрице и Империи. Кто она, если не может выполнить своего предназначения?

Ее сомнения отразились на ее лице, и Рен заметил и это. Он продолжил говорить, медленно обходя Рей по кругу:

— Ты права. Она может выбросить меня и получить нового, но представь, как она расстроится, если Ее приказ не будет выполнен? Она станет сердиться. Она будет не счастлива.

Рей судорожно сглотнула, хотя ее горло пересохло.

Кайло Рен остановился за ее спиной.

— Так, ты решила расстроить Ее? — спросил он.

Рей покачала головой.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросила она, имея в виду: для выполнения какого приказа ему необходимо подготовиться, и причем тут она.

— Раздевайся, — последовал ответ.

Рей одеревеневшими пальцами стала стаскивать пижамную рубашку через голову. Она поняла, о каком приказе шла речь, хотя ей не верилось, что императрица, окруженная самыми прекрасными людьми, может обратить внимание на реплику, пусть даже и альфу. Эта мысль остановила ее.

— Откуда я знаю, что ты не врешь? С чего императрице отдавать _тебе_ такие приказы? — спросила Рей.

Она ощутила прикосновение: ладони Рена легли на ее оголившуюся кожу на талии.

— С того, что я единственная причина, по которой она хочет своих рыцарей себе как можно скорее.

Рей замерла ненадолго, но пальцы на ее талии чуть сжались, и она сняла рубашку одним рывком, не обратив внимания на то, что ткань затрещала. Ее кожа покрылась мурашками, хотя в комнате было тепло. Кайло Рен развязал узелок на ее пижамных штанах, и они соскользнули вниз, оставив ее почти полностью обнаженной. Руки Рена изучающе скользнули по ее животу, и мышцы пресса у Рей непроизвольно поджались. Она стиснула зубы, пока Рен трогал ее: ее грудь, будто измеряя ее своими огромными ладонями, ее бедра. Когда его рука скользнула под резинку ее трусов, Рей дернулась, пытаясь отстраниться, и Рен прижал ее к себе, пока его пальцы исследовали складки между ее ног. Рей попыталась сжать бедра, чтобы не дать руке протиснуться глубже, и захват стал сильнее. Но руку Рен убрал.

— На кровать, — приказал он Рей и легонько подтолкнул ее в ту сторону.

Забравшись на кровать с ногами, Рей не смогла удержаться и отодвинулась к самой стене, вжалась в нее спиной, затравленно глядя, как Кайло Рен раздевается. Застежки на его комбинезоне негромко вжикали, когда он расстегивал их, неторопливо стаскивая верхнюю часть, обнажая бледную кожу, под которой двигались мышцы — легко и размеренно, прекрасный образец вида хомо сапиенс в самом своем расцвете.

Рей зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть его.

Рей никогда не испытывала к сексу какого-то особого интереса. Она знала, что Семнадцатая уже занималась этим — она сама проболталась об этом, но хранила в тайне, с кем. Рей знала, что такое секс, и для чего люди им занимаются вдвоем, и ее вполне устраивало это сухое академическое знание, заложенное ей в голову во время обучения.

А теперь она должна была столкнуться с этим в самой унизительной форме, как те беты в борделях. Просто копия императрицы, ее лицо и тело, легко доступные, в отличие от оригинала.

Рей услышала шаги.

— Ложись, — приказал Рен.

Она вытянулась на кровати, не открывая глаз, напряженная, нервно комкая в кулаках простыню. Рей примерно представляла, что должна делать, но не имела понятия, сколько это должно продлиться.

— И посмотри на меня.

Рей покачала головой. Она не обязана смотреть на него.

Кайло Рен опустился на кровать перед ней: она была узкой для двоих. Рей почувствовала, как он стаскивает с нее трусы и механически приподняла бедра. Пусть все это закончится побыстрее, и он уйдет.

Рен раздвинул ее колени, и Рей ощутила тепло его тела, нависшего над ней. Он провел ладонями по ее бедрам, пододвинул ее ближе, и Рей вздрогнула. Рен снова прикоснулся к ней рукой _там_ , и теперь бы свести бедра не вышло. Его палец осторожно протиснулся внутрь нее, на пробу, и Рей зажмурилась сильнее. Это было неприятно, но терпимо. Оставалось надеяться только, что примерно так все и будет…

Но когда Рен убрал руку и начал пропихивать внутрь нее свой член, сантиметр за сантиметром, Рей поняла, что поторопилась с выводами. Это было больно. У него не получилось с первого раза, и Рен сдавленно выругался. Наконец, он оказался в ней целиком и замер, прижавшись вплотную. Рей чувствовала его внутри себя — странное и болезненное распирающее ощущение — и ждала. Когда он начал двигаться, Рей стиснула зубы и еще сильнее сжала простыню в кулаках. Рен вышел из нее почти полностью и остановился снова. Рей приоткрыла глаза: он, наклонив голову, рассматривал следы крови на своем члене — ее крови. А потом он поднял голову, поймав ее взгляд, и Рей опять зажмурилась.

Он делал это снова, и снова, раз за разом вбиваясь в ее неподвижное тело. Рей отвернулась к стене, чтобы случайно не посмотреть на него, если откроет глаза, а сама мысленно считала. Больше ей не на чем было сосредоточиться. Она свыклась с саднящим ощущением внутри, она игнорировала жаркое дыхание на своей щеке, игнорировала тяжелые толчки, заставлявшие ее со свистом выдыхать сквозь сжатые зубы. Когда толчки участились, с ее губ сорвался короткий стон, но Рей тут же замолчала.

Рен остановился.

«Пожалуйста, — подумала Рей. — Прекрати это. Я больше не могу».

Но она ничего не сказала. Слезинка скатилась из ее глаза как маленькая горячая бусина, оставляя за собой влажный след, и Рей понадеялась, что Рен не заметит этого. Но он заметил. Он прижался губами к ее мокрой щеке, к этому следу, а потом прошептал ей на ухо:

— Не плачь. Таким как мы не дозволено плакать.

Больше он не сказал ей ничего до самого конца, пока не кончил, не налег на нее всем весом, часто дыша. Но стоило Рей шевельнуться под ним, как он тут же приподнялся. Когда он отодвинулся и Рей, наконец, смогла свести ноги вместе, она почувствовала, как влажно между бедер. Тут же захотелось вытереться, отмыть с себя это. Рей открыла глаза и посмотрела на Кайло Рена — он одевался, не глядя на нее, и не глядя на нее направился к дверям.

— Я думаю, мне не помешает еще немного практики. Позже, — заметил он, остановившись в дверях, но Рей ничего не ответила. Когда дверь закрылась за ним, она села, дотянулась до скомканной пижамы, валяющейся на полу, и принялась одеваться.

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды мне пришло в голову: а что, если альфа, бета и омега – это стадии тестирования программного обеспечения? XD  
> Правда тут я прое… то есть я хотела сказать, тут все наоборот, ведь альфа-версия и вообще альфа идет раньше беты, но хотелось сохранить некоторые ассоциации с омегаверсом.


End file.
